Nuit Fatale
by Mazreth
Summary: Les éclairs découpant une dernière fois le ciel, éclairant une dernière fois la scène. Puis la nuit reprend les rênes. Les ténèbres s'installent. Enveloppant les amants.
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonjour à vous lectrices et lecteurs_**,

**_J'ai longtemps lu des fics puis un soir la scène qui va suivre est venue à moi. J'ai donc décider d'écrire cette histoire pour savoir comment ces deux jeunes hommes sont arrivés dans cette ruelle._**

**_Bien sur, les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling._**

**_Bonne lecture à tous.  
_**

_Fatal : - __défini d'avance par le sort, qui doit forcément se produire_

_- qui mènera à des conséquences malheureuses_

_- qui accompagne la mort_

Le ciel gronde une nouvelle fois, spectacle de force qui renvoie les mortels au statut de misérables insectes. Les éclairs déchirent la nuit faisant sursauter les quelques stupides silhouettes qui ont cru durant un instant de folie qu'elles seraient plus fortes que Dame Nature. Le tonnerre taillade le silence imposé par ses alliés.

Et pourtant une ombre continue son chemin, imperturbable aux éléments qui se déchainent autour d'elle. Sa cape trempée colle le long de son corps fin et élancé. Des gouttelettes s'écrasent sur ses mèches noires, poursuivent leur chemin le long d'un visage pâle où la douleur s'est déclarée reine pour finir leur folle aventure sur le col de sa chemise bordeaux. Tout autre ombre tremblerait de froid et serait en quête de trouver un refuge chaud et sec. Toutefois cette ombre là ralentit son pas jusqu'à se stopper au milieu du trottoir. Elle lève son visage au ciel en signe de soumission ou d'impuissance. Cette fois si l'eau frappe directement ses yeux fermés se mêlant ainsi à une eau salée. Ce nouveau liquide dégouline le long des joues pour rebondir sur les lèvres entre ouvertes et se mélange finalement à la salive de l'ombre courageuse.

Le temps s'écoule ainsi lentement. L'eau purifiant les dernières traces douteuses des vêtements tout en effaçant, pour une durée limitée, les déchirures de l'âme.

Enfin par un déclencheur mystérieux, elle avance de nouveau. Cette fois-ci ses pas calmes se transforment en une course frénétique à travers les rues vidées. Ses foulées l'emportent le long des trottoirs abandonnés. L'adrénaline envahit son organisme faisant disparaitre toute la fatigue accumulée durant ces dernières heures.

Subitement elle se stoppe net. Tourne la tête à gauche en direction d'une ruelle sombre. Elle hume un instant l'air humidifié puis reprend tout aussi subitement sa violente course. Son allure s'allonge un peu plus. Elle parait voler dans la ville désertique. L'orage déchargeant toujours autant sa fureur.

Elle zigzague entre les ruelles. Tournant tantôt à droite tantôt à gauche. Ne ralentissant jamais accélérant toujours.

De nouveau un arrêt brutal. Il s'allonge dans le temps. Un nouveau phénomène vient terrasser la détermination de l'ombre, le désespoir. Ce sentiment terrible ballait tous ses espoirs les plus fous ne laissant derrière lui qu'une longue trainée d'incertitude. Des tremblements féroces parcourent ses membres faisant fléchir ses jambes. Elle chute sur le béton se retrouvant à genoux. Son cœur se déchire doucement lui sciant l'âme, des poignards invisibles se plantent, s'enfoncent toujours plus profondément pendant que son âme hurle à mort. Ses poings s'abattent à coups répétés sur le béton écorchant la peau des phalanges.

Et pourtant ce sont ses yeux qui lui procurent la plus terrible des douleurs. Des perles traîtresses s'écoulent sans fin se noyant à la pluie du ciel rendant son regard trouble lui faisant oublier le monde autour mais pas assez pour effacer le corps en face. Animés d'une soudaine liberté, ils refusent de se fermer ne quittant pas la silhouette allongée devant eux à quelques pas.

Celle-ci parait dormir tranquillement, elle aussi oubliant la colère du ciel. Néanmoins certains signes montrent que son repos est forcé. Son corps forme un angle odieux tandis qu'un liquide s'écoule le long sa jugulaire déchiquetée. La tête repose négligemment dans une flaque carmine où des malheureuses gouttes d'eau viennent terminer leur chute éclaboussant le visage angélique. Les cheveux d'origine blonds sont maintenant d'une teinte groseille.

Mais ce n'est pas sur ces détails là que les yeux de l'ombre s'attardent mais plutôt sur le visage pâle de l'endormi. En effet celui porte le masque de la surprise douloureuse défigurant sa beauté d'antan. Ce masque qu'il portera pour l'éternité. Cette fatale vérité s'impose à l'ombre. Son cœur éclate un plus en petits morceaux. Douloureusement, elle se demande combien de fois un cœur peut se briser avant d'exploser à jamais.

L'ombre ferme ses yeux, reprenant le contrôle mais perdant l'usage du reste de son corps. Celui-ci s'avance lentement vers la silhouette comme si il appréhendait de réveiller l'autre. S'approchant délicatement d'un animal terrorisé et traqué par la fossoyeuse. L'ombre ne s'étonne même pas de la perte de contrôle de son corps. Trop éloignée de ce présent, trop proche de cette réalité. La silhouette ruisselante s'effondre à côté de sa jumelle. Sa tête vient se nicher dans le cou lacéré. Ses larmes venant s'unir au sang. Elle oublie le monde autour d'eux, son univers se restreignant au corps froid dessous elle. Minable apparence priant pour que tout ceci soit un cauchemar, attendant un signe qui renverserait cette illusion. Forme avachi tentant de fusionner avec sa moitié.

L'orage s'amplifie défiant quiconque de s'approcher des mystérieux corps. Laissant l'ombre être submergée par sa douleur. La pluie s'intensifie tentant d'effacer sa détresse. Les éclairs découpant une dernière fois le ciel, éclairant une dernière fois la scène. Puis la nuit reprend les rênes. Les ténèbres s'installent. Enveloppant les amants.

Fatale nuit


	2. Un passé insouciant

_**Bonjour à vous tous**_,

Le temps d'écriture a été un peu long mais pendant les vacances je n'ai pas réussi à écrire.

Je ne sais pas si cette histoire vous plait, je poste quand même ce premier chapitre dans l'espoir d'avoir des réactions ( positives et négatives ).

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1 : Un passé insouciant**

Le jour commençait à reprendre possession du monde. Tandis que la lune reconnaissait sa défaite sur cette partie du globe tout en éblouissant l'autre moitié.

Sans aucune limite les rayons du soleil envahissaient chaque recoin d'ombre, chassant les souvenirs nocturnes.

C'est ainsi qu'ils envahirent une modeste chambre aux teintes rouge et noir. Ils vinrent se heurter aux meubles modernes. Cependant après une lutte contre les ténèbres, un rayon parvint à atteindre le lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. La lueur éclaira la silhouette endormie sur ce grand lit blanc. Celle-ci gênée par cette intruse poussa un grognement loin d'être intimidant.

Puis le corps eut la merveilleuse idée ou réflexe, au choix, de se cacher sous l'épaisse couette blanche empêchant par ce procédé miracle l'action de la lumière. Grâce à ce procédé, l'être peut se rendormir paisiblement gagnant cette manche de la guerre du réveil.

Il s'écoula quelques heures ainsi où le soleil envoyait des rayons de plus en plus lumineux et agaçant dans l'espoir de réveiller la marmotte.

Ce matin, ce n'est pas l'astre qui pourra prétendre la victoire matinale et quotidienne.

En effet un cauchemar vint hanter les songes de l'être. Comme une brume, il captura les lumières du rêve pour ne relâcher qu'une obscurité sans espoir.

Le jeune homme se mit à gémir douloureusement tout en remuant désespérément dans le désir de chasser ce démon nocturne. La couette fut expulsée au sol mais de toute façon elle n'était plus d'aucune chaleur puisque le corps transpirait abondamment sous les coups du cauchemar.

_Il courait de plus en plus vite pourtant ce n'était toujours pas assez. Ces poumons prenaient feu, ces jambes criaient le martyr, cependant il accéléra encore. Il devait les sauver ! Tout était de sa faute ! La mort allait les terrasser et lui ne pourrait rien empêchant puisqu'il se traînait comme un escargot ! _

_Au bout de la ruelle sombre, il put enfin apercevoir une lumière rougeâtre. Il y était presque ! Plus que 500 mètres ! Son corps s'effondrait lentement dans la douleur, sa tête tournait rendant son monde bancale néanmoins il continua sa course effrénée. Au bout du chemin il aperçut deux hommes face à face se menaçant de leurs baguettes. Dans un mouvement brusque, un des hommes le regarda dans les yeux. Il portait une longue cape sombre. Son visage était dans l'ombre de sa capuche empêchant ainsi le coureur de voir sa figure. Cependant son regard de serpent luisait dans le noir lui transperçant l'âme._

_« Avada Kedavra »_

_L'homme en face s'effondra piteusement sur le sol. Son beau visage vint s'écorcher contre le sol tandis que son regard sombre et sans vie fixait le nouvel arrivant. Ce regard lui envoya un dernier message avant de rejoindre la mort. « Pourquoi ne m'a tu pas sauvé ? Je suis mort. Et c'est de ta faute. »_

_Le tueur fut pris d'un rire sadique pendant que le jeune hurlait de toutes ses forces espérant ramener son ami à la vie grâce à ces simples cris désespérés. Il s'effondra à côté du mort. Des larmes amères vinrent ruisseler sur le visage de son parrain, emmenant les dernières traces de vie disparaitre dans la chemise noire._

_« Sirius ! Non ! Sirius »_

_Pendant ce temps Voldemort continuait à rire, déchirant le silence._

_« Tu n'as pas pu le protéger. A cause de toi il mort. Il t'a quitté à tout jamais et tu n'as rien pu faire contre. Ta magnifique arme, l'Amour, ne l'a pas protégé ! » Dit-il d'une voix froide._

_Le mage s'avança alors jusqu'à Harry et le souleva par le col pour approcher son visage du sien. Les yeux émeraudes le foudroyèrent à travers la pluie._

_Le rire du meurtrier redoubla. Il posa ses mains sous le menton du Survivant pour lui faire tourner la tête à droite lui faisant découvrir d'autres corps qu'il n'avait pas encore perçu. _

_Ses larmes augmentèrent, lui brouillant la vue mais n'obstruant pas assez la scène._

_Des centaines de corps mutilés reposaient sur du sable devenu rouge. Tandis qu'une mer bordeaux venait lécher les dernières gouttes de sang. _

_Les visages n'exprimaient que douleur, peur et effroi. Pourtant cette vision d'arrière plan bien qu'effroyable n'était rien comparée à celle du premier plan._

_Le tableau qui lui faisait face attaqua directement son cœur lui perçant des abîmes. _

_Pire que la présence d'un millier de détraqueurs, un venin mortel circula dans son être chassant tout bonheur à jamais. _

_Il observait des corps flottant dans les airs, se vidant goutte par goutte de leur liquide vital. De grosses flaques grandissaient autour des corps empêchant Harry de s'approcher sans s'éclabousser de la vie de ses amis. Difficilement, il leva ses yeux de la flaque parcourant les corps lacérés de toutes parts pour atteindre les visages._

_Le choc prit son cœur en étaux. Devant lui flottaient Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks et Fred Weasley. L'étau lâcha son pauvre cœur malmené qui tomba dans un abysse. La douleur terrassa son corps pour envahir son âme. Son hurlement lacéra sa gorge. Voldemort ricana plus que jamais._

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme effréné comme si il venait de courir un long et difficile marathon. Son corps était perlé d'eau salée et son visage inondé.

En effet il venait de terminer un marathon. Un marathon de l'horreur où les départs et arrivés étaient inversés. L'arrivée du cauchemar provoquait un départ dans l'abomination.

Cette course venait le hanter presque toutes les nuits. Inlassablement l'hallucination se répétait. Chaque nuit passée, elle prenait de la force grâce au bonheur volé. Par résignation, Harry avait appris à vivre avec pour le reste des ses nuits.

Chacun portant des séquelles de cette guerre pour la liberté.

Difficilement, le brun sortit de son lit. Il étendit sa couette trempée au balcon de sa chambre puis s'habilla rapidement. Un pantalon en toile noir et un teeshirt blanc, une tenue de travail décontractée si il devait échouer dans de la paperasse.

C'est ainsi qu'il descendit endormi dans la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaud. Machinalement il se prépara un thé et des tartines tout en mettant une musique de fond pour tenter de se réveiller.

Un fois le tout avalé c'est sans envie qu'il partit pour le Ministère de la Magie. Pour une fois depuis qu'il exerçait le métier d'Auror, il pria que cette journée passe au plus vite. En temps normal, l'élu adorait sa profession. Elle lui permettait de protéger et de sauver des vies tout en ne tombant pas dans une routine mortelle. Chaque jour était inhabituel. Chaque cas était différent. Chaque suspect se distinguait des autres. Chaque pays visité amenait son lot d'exotisme. Chacun de ses coéquipiers se différenciait et s'intégrait à l'équipe formant un tout uni.

Pourtant il avait fallu que le merveilleux Ministre de la Magie décide de réorganiser une coupe du monde de Quidditch. Soit disant une idée brillante qui permettrait de prouver à la communauté sorcière que la menace de Voldemort avait disparue à tout jamais tout en la divertissant. « Tous les esprits seraient connectés à l'actualité de cette coupe oubliant les petits soucis de la vie de tous les jours et les problèmes mondiaux passés et présents. »

Cette compétition signifiait une mise en place d'un système de sécurité optimal pour éviter tout débordement. L'équipe sélectionnée avait été choisie pour s'occuper de ce challenge. Elle devra faire des heures de plus au bureau et devra dire adieu au terrain pendant une période de six mois. De plus tous les auros, sans exceptions, devront patrouiller dans les campings ce qui insinuait de longues marches nocturnes sans pouvoir voir la finale et gérer des conflits de bourrés. Une perspective qui avait « enchanté » toutes les équipes.

Bien entendu, c'est sans surprises que celui-qui-a-vaincu ainsi que son équipe avaient été choisis pour accomplir cette tâche.

C'est donc à reculons que le héros entra dans l'immense salle où se trouvent tous les bureaux des Aurors. Après avoir salué toutes les personnes présentes, il put enfin accéder son bureau. Puisqu'il était chef, il possédait une pièce rien qu'à lui avec des murs insonorisés magiquement, un confortable fauteuil en cuir noir et un bureau de travail circulaire en bois inondés de dossiers qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de classer dans les étagères. Tandis que son équipe, qui était composé de 5 autres individus, se partageait des bureaux devant sa porte. C'est sur son fauteuil que le héros se laissa choir comme une épave.

La journée promettait d'être intéressante. Aujourd'hui le ministre et toute sa clique de politiciens venaient prendre connaissance du système de sécurité. D'un soupir las, le brun attira les dossiers posés sur son bureau et prit connaissance des nouveaux sorts trouvés par ses équipes pour renforcer la surveillance.


	3. Fin

Pour ceux qui liront ce texte, je vous informe que je ne publierai plus cette histoire. L'inspiration s'est envolée. Je n'ai plus le temps ni l'envie de me pencher sur cette fic. Le premier chapitre n'aurait pas du avoir de suite. La pluie a emporté leur passé et leur futur.

Mais qui sait il se pourrait qu'un jour je l'attrape de nouveau.

Au revoir,

Mazreth


End file.
